Minecraft: Ouya Edition 0.2.2
Additions: *Giants no longer spawn *Torches added *Inventory screen *Functionless non-block items *Items lying on the ground *Can drop items and blocks *Can pick up items and blocks *Fire added *Apple added *Flint and Steel now places fire *Fullscreen mode accessible via F11 *Finite water, always drains from highest remove location *Oceans have infinite water *Water doesn't move on surface it's on *Won't spread out over unfilled water surfaces, if it has an empty space next to it *Will evaporate (2/3 probability) or copy (1/3) *Working Bow and Arrow *Local saving and loading *Better explosions *Can place blocks on resource items *Resource items will be pushed off *Chests *Arrow sound effect *Can drop whole stack of items instead of one at a time *Crafting *Right clicking drops one of a stack *Craftable Sticks, Pickaxes, Torches, Swords and Axes added *MD3 mobs roam the land *Smelt ore by lighting fire to dropped blocks *Craftable gold and iron blocks *Diamond Ore and Diamonds added (Called Emerald in this version) *Craftable Bowls, Mushrooms, arrows, bows, TNT, Workbenches, chests and golden tools *Golden Apple added *Emerald now diamond *Many other crafting recipes *Tools take damage *Better tools last longer *Title screen *Water texture seen while underwater *Support for old mob models *Minor bug fixes *Flint and Steel available from mobs *Need pickaxe to mine stone *Harder materials require better tools *Mobs can avoid cliffs, lava etc. *Animals only spawn in bright areas *Monsters only in dark areas *Pathfinding tweaked *Farming *Hoes, Farmland, Crops, Seeds, Wheat and Bread added *New armor model made *Day/night cycle *Paradise and Woods theme *Armor can be crafted *F5 toggles third person view *Furnace block added *Loot changed *Sheep drops nothing *Pig drops porkchops *Creepers drop Gunpowder *Spiders drop String *Skeletons drop Arrows *Zombies drop Feathers *Flint and Steel can be crafted *Water works better *Busting log gives the block instead of planks *Cobblestone smeltable into normal stone *Paintings added *Faster lighting sky brightness recalculation *Working lights *Craft in inventory *Furnaces and chests work *Trees re-added *Fewer crash bug *Randomly placed ore *Caves, fire, grass-spreading, and farming re-added *Ore is now generated properly *Game automatically saves while playing *Player death causes all items to drop and respawns in starting location *New trees implemented using parts of Paul Spooner's Forester editor script[2][3] *Sand and gravel re-added *Lighting code fixed *Fixed the crash bug when planting torches and plants *Faster and tweaked level generator *Saplings can grow into fancy trees *Pathfinder no longer mobs over cliffs in areas of map *Signs, Ladders and Doors added *Monster spawn rate changed *Switched to old tree code *Smarter door rotation logic *Can destroy signs easier *Shadows *3D cloud layer *changed terrain generator *Buckets added *Dynamic water *Days are now slightly longer than nights *Added Nether *Added End *Added Enderman *Added Enderdragon *Added End Portal *Fluid block springs can generate underground to make rivers *Surface springs possible *Flowing water that touches flowing lava creates cobblestone *Flowing water that touches standing lava turns the lava into obsidian. *Lava springs don't spread *Getting stuck inside blocks causes suffocation *Water flows nicer *Fixed a few bugs in liquid spreading code *Fixed invisible waterfalls *Made massive tweaks to the pending tile tick logic (used for liquids and fire), quite possibly fixing a crash bug